Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où?
by Zephyy
Summary: 2 perso   1 action stupide   un endroit étrange   cette chose composé de 80 phrases n'ayant pas une once d'intelligence


Oya!

Y a un jeu auquel je joue souvent quand je me fait chier. Je pense que y en a beaucoup qui connaissent, mais une explication s'impose tout de même. Ce jeu consiste à prendre des petits bouts de papier et d'écrire des truc dessus. Les trucs qu'on écrit dessus se répartissent en 4 catégories:

"Qui?"

"Et/Avec qui?"

"Quoi?"

"Où?"

Certain connaissent, d'autre non. Ce fait ne change rien au fait que ce jeu donne parfois (souvent) des phrases bizarres (et pas qu'un peu -_-), surtout quand on a l'esprit mal tourné.

Et comme est franchement délire (selon moi en tout cas...), j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ce bonheur avec le manga de KHR. Y a 80 phrases. Attention, ça peut choquer ^^

Le hasard dicte ce que ma main écrit.

Voici ce que ça donne:

Knuckle et Lampo font de la gondôle sous la douche

Colonello et Mukuro me vénèrent dans le désert

Fuuta se fait kidnapper par Byakuran dans un rêve

Giotto et Tsuna font un strip-tease dans la cave

Dino et Hayato s'entrainent à draguer en prison

Ryohei et Shoichi vont conquérir le monde dans un ascenceur (o.o)

Kyoya et Giotto vont faire un suicide collectif dans un cercueil (O.o)

Squalo et Byakuran font un concour de beauté dans ma chambre (O.O)

Fong et Reborn dansent le tango dans un cimetière

Tsuna et Hayato font une pub pour l'Oréal chez moi

Reborn et Skull ont eut un enfant sur le canapé (O.o)

Giotto et Byakuran passent un accord secret sous le soleil

Demon et Spanner s'offrent des fleurs dans un avion

Mammon et G prennent une douche dans un tunnel

Mukuro et Alaude jouent au strip-poker sous l'océan

Levi et Fran dansent la macarena dans le bureau

Lussuria et Spanner sont partis en voyage de noce dans la bibliothèque

Levi et Hayato jouent à cache-cache sur la Lune

Colonello fait du chantage à Mammon sur un nuage

Tsuna chante de l'opéra à Byakuran dans la chambre froide

Enma et Colonello se sont demandé en mariage dans le grenier

Squalo et Lampo font de la plongée sous-marine sous les projecteurs (trop fort -_-)

Takeshi et Hayato font une manif' dans un placard

Lussuria imité Colonello par terre

Lambo et Demon montrent leur côté érotique dans un hamac

Takeshi et Enma font un karaoké sous un pont

Knuckle et Asari sont perdu dans une salle de classe (pire que moi -_-)

Shoichi et Fran se battent avec des concombres dans le train

Alaude se fait violer par Lambo dans les escaliers (O.O)

Hayato et Kyoya imitent le poisson rouge à la cantine

Ryohei et Giotto se disent des mots d'amour sur une chaise

Fran et Lampo font cuir des shamalow au pôle Nord

Fuuta et Squalo jouent "Roméo et Juliette" sous la pluie (un comble)

Giotto et Dino se déguisent en lapin crétin dans la rue

Lussuria et Lambo se retrouvent SDF sous la table

Verde et Demon font le chat sous le lit

Demon et G bouffent des sucettes dans une église

Asari et Takeshi se sont donné rendez-vous dans une mongolfière

Belphegor utilise la bombe atomique sur Asari dans le jardin

Tsuna et Squalo inversent leur personnalité dans un lit (O.o)

Belphegor et Levi font un barbecu dans une voiture

Skull et Demon se travestissent sur scène

Fong et Levi se convertissent au yaoi sur la plage

Byakuran et Xanxus se marient dans une grotte (O.o)

Reborn et G s'embrassent dans la piscine

Demon et Dino font la guerre avec des bananes sur un tapis volant (O.O)

Alaude et Verde vont sauver le monde en enfer

Spanner est enceinte d'Asari dans les toilettes

Alaude fantasme sur Kyoya contre un mur

Lambo fait des rêves cochons avec Takeshi sur une table

Fuuta et Fong font la danse du ventre dans le metro

Dino et Xanxus jouent au monopolie dans la cuisine

Shoichi et Fran se retrouvent sous le gui au bord de l'eau

Xanxus et Kyoya font les pompom girls dans un aquarium (O.O)

Takeshi se fait tripoter par Royhei sur le rebord de la fenêtre

Lambo et Fuuta font le mort en haut de la Tour Eiffel

Mammon et Enma regardent les classique Disney dans une grande roue

Spanner et Lussuria font du saut à l'élastique dans le bain (bande de suicidaire)

Verde à fait l'amour à Enma sur un piano (O.O je vais me jeter)

Fong et Skull vont à la pêche aux moules dans les buissons

Fong et Shoichi vont à Disneyland sur le trotoire

Fuuta et Knuckle échangent leurs vêtements dans un volcan

Xanxus et Skull chantent "Un jour mon prince viendra" sur un iceberg

Asari et Colonello font Tarzan dans un bowling

Mukuro et G font l'amour dans un magasin

Xanxus et Levi s'embrassent passionément dans un trou (Je me suicide maintenant ou j'attend la fin?)

Mammon et Tsuna sont des Dieux contre la porte

Ryohei et Verde se dévorent du regard sur la pelouse

Kyoya et Spanner se harcèlent sexuellement dans la forêt

Mukuro et G vont sur des sites porno sur le paillasson

Alaude et Squalo ont fait une partouze sur le toit

Enma s'est prit un rateau de la part de Fran dans un hôpital

Verde et Lampo se font une déclaration enflammée dans la poubelle

Lampo et Lussuria fêtent Halloween au paradis

Belphegor et Knuckle font une bataille de regard dans la neige

Ryohei et Belphegor jouent à "Question pour un champion" au collège

Mammon se bourre la gueule avec Blephegor dans un champ de fleur

Reborn et Kunckle se déguisent en Tom et Jerry dans les couloirs

Dino et Mukuro jouent à "Barbie et Ken" sur un bâteau (O.O)

Shoichi et Skull font le tour du monde en haut d'un arbre


End file.
